Chocolate
by KatieTaylor
Summary: Continuation of Happy Valentine's Day, Mick.


This is a continuation of Happy Valentine's Day, Mick.

Chocolate is NOT Better Than Sex with Mick

Note that I was half asleep when writing this and I've become bored of proofing it, so be warned.

Rating: M

Written: 11 February 2008

I own nothing.

---------------------

From his vantage point on the couch, Mick watched Beth open the door and step into her apartment. He took a piece of chocolate from the box on the coffee table, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth – savoring the taste as she'd taught him. She closed the door and turned around, finally seeing him as she walked further into the apartment.

"Mick! How did you get in here?" He gave her a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"Lock picks. Right. WHY are you here?" The chocolate was still melting his mouth, so he didn't answer; he raked his eyes across her instead. She'd left his apartment almost eight hours earlier but she was still wearing the same thing she'd left in. Mick slowly rose from the couch and stalked toward her, his eyes never leaving hers. Within inches of her, he stopped, just drinking in the sight of her and she wondered what he was planning. Before she realized what has happening, his hands were in her hair, her back was pressed against the kitchen counter and his tongue was exploring her mouth. She moaned as she realized the taste of Mick was mingled with the taste of the chocolate she had given him the day before. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, dancing with his own, stealing the confection from him. She'd had plenty of guys feed her chocolate before, but most definitely not like this. She brought her arms up, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

Finally, he broke the searing hot kiss and they both took much needed breaths. He ran his tongue along his teeth, then his lips, making sure every scrap of chocolate had been consumed. She whimpered as his hands left her, but he didn't move far. He gave her a wink and, with a finger in the tie of her trench coat, led her to the guest bedroom. She looked at him curiously. Why had he brought her in here? He soon answered her question when he opened her jacket and removed it, but not before whipping the belt from its loops and tossing it on the bed. Next to the wrought iron headboard.

"Oh my God." He grinned wickedly at her and quickly divested her of the rest of her clothes while she kicked off her shoes. Lightly grasping one of her hands in his, he led her to the side of the bed. His grip tightened and he pulled her to him for a quick, fierce kiss, and then pushed her onto the bed. She scrambled into the center of the bed, never taking her eyes off him. Still fully clothed, he climbed onto the bed after her, straddling her hips. Eyes locked with hers, he ran his hands up her arms and moved them above her head. Holding her wrists in one hand, he reached down for the belt. She shivered as he ran it along her side, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Yes, Mick. I'm yours. I'll do whatever you want me to. I trust you." The emotions that flickered across his face floored her and he bent down, for a slow but passionate kiss. He reached up and tied her wrists to the iron bars, trailing his fingers down her arms when the task was completed. He moved to her side and continued the caress down the length of her body, skipping all the places she wanted him to touch her most. She was so wet for him – had been since he stalked to her from the couch. Then, with a mischievous smile, he left the room.

"What the fu—Mick! Get back in here you bastard!" He returned a few seconds later holding the box of chocolates, still wearing the shit-eating grin. She looked at him in disbelief. He set the box on the radiator by the bed. "Mick don't put them there – they'll melt!" The heat in his answering gaze alone could have melted the chocolates.

"Oh my God." Her eyes slipped closed as realization washed over her. She opened them again when she heard him working a piece of chocolate free of its foil. He bit off a piece of chocolate for himself and brought the remainder to Beth's lips. Determined to give as good as she got yesterday, she quickly took hold of the chocolate and brought it into her mouth. Before he could remove his hand, she captured his fingers between her teeth, then licked and sucked, moaning around them. He closed his eyes to try and reclaim some control. When she felt she had teased him enough she released his fingers with a self-satisfied smirk and finished eating her chocolate.

Mick once again straddled her hips, his denim-clad hardness on her bare skin affecting her more than she thought possible. As he reached a hand up for a now soft piece of chocolate, he bent down and nipped along her jaw. He opened the messy packet and scooped some of the chocolate onto his fingers. Mick caressed her face, leaving trails of brown war paint. Cheeks, forehead, jawline, tip of her nose, chin. Each mark summarily erased by his tongue. Taking the rest of the chocolate in the foil, he concentrated on her throat. He licked the chocolate off her jugular, then pressed his tongue against her pulse point. Even with only his human senses he could feel her heart racing, knew how this was affecting her. He raked his blunt teeth down the side of her throat, bringing a moan from her, and moved on to repeat the process on the other side. He brought the foil to her lips and she licked it clean. Tossing the wrapper to the side, he bent down and ravaged her mouth with his own, leaving her breathless, then licked and nipped down her throat as he grabbed another piece of chocolate. She pulled at her bonds, wanting to touch him, pull him closer.

He repeated the actions over and over, until he had explored her entire body. Each time he finished a piece of chocolate, she licked the foil clean and he would reward her with an earth-shattering kiss and trail his mouth down to where he had stopped while getting a new piece. He spent a generous amount of time – and chocolate – on each breast. Every so often, Mick would pause to check her wrists, massage them, make sure the belt hadn't got too tight.  
By the time he arrived at her center, Beth was a quivering, begging, tightly wound spring ready to pop. But she had enough presence of mind to wrap her fingers as best she could around the headboard instead of continuing to pull at her bonds. One swipe of his tongue on her bundle of nerves was all it took for her orgasm to hit. He felt ready to burst himself, but he wasn't quite finished with her, yet.

He silenced her scream with his mouth as he plunged two, then three long fingers into her. He continued to kiss her, mimicking with his tongue what his fingers were doing below, his other arm stabilizing him near her head, thumb stroking the side of face. He broke away when their need for air won out and she repeated his name like a mantra.

"Mick..Mick..Please…" He shifted and moved down to add his mouth to the assault. Pumping his fingers harder and faster, he licked and sucked at her clit. He was determined to make her come a second time, even while he was still fully, agonizingly clothed. He curled his fingers inside her and she exploded beneath him. "Mick!" He waited until she had recovered and was able to focus back on him before he pulled his fingers – and a whimper – from her, and licked them clean. He moved up for a kiss, just long enough for her to taste herself on him before pulling away.

Finally he stood up and started to remove his clothing. He wasted no time, however, in returning to her side. He reached up and untied her wrists. The belt had barely fluttered away before her hands were roaming all over his body, mouth attacking his. He stilled her movements to rub her wrists with his thumbs and place kisses along the red marks that had appeared. Seeing for himself that she was fine, he flipped them over, letting her take back control.

Beth swept in for a hard, possessive kiss. Then lowered herself onto him, filling herself in one swift motion. Closing his eyes and clenching his teeth, Mick desperately tried not to come right then. Her hands made their way to his hard chest, nails digging into his skin. She was quite pleased with the moan she drew from him. His hands flew to her hips and he increased their pace. When he was certain he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he moved one hand to where they were joined, coaxing her orgasm from her as his other hand gripped her hip harder and she managed a fleeting thought that she would have finger-shaped bruises there in the morning. She clenched around him as she came and that was all he needed to follow her over the edge, continuing to thrust into her until he was spent.

Beth managed to grab the comforter and pull it over them as she collapsed, exhausted against his chest. He placed a kiss at her hairline and stroked lightly along her arm.

For the first time since she arrived home, Mick's deep voice made its way to her ears. "So, is chocolate still better than sex?" Her brow furrowed, and wearily she raised her head to look at him.

"It's possible that I may need further convincing tomorrow." Mick looked at her in skeptically and with raised eyebrow. Beth answered with a wink and a nip at his jaw and a lingering kiss. Satisfied that he was, in fact, better than chocolate, he pulled her close and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
